


A life as good as a poet deserves

by sassyandlost



Series: Sweet Hibiscus Tea [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dead poet he is, I wasn't even supposed to write this so, Insane Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Wilbur&Fundy, but it's angst, dad mode Wilbur, no beta we die like he did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyandlost/pseuds/sassyandlost
Summary: Wilbur Soot looking upon his life.He's not evil. He's not a vilian of this life.Not a hero, either.He played a role someone else wrote for him and than?Than he diutyfully died.
Series: Sweet Hibiscus Tea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140080
Kudos: 15





	A life as good as a poet deserves

**Author's Note:**

> Aye mates, have this.  
> Love you all <3  
> Sorry for how it is, I haven't got ao3 figured uot yet.  
> This is a mess.

.

I was born:

> Solely because sometimes people can't handle the consequences of their actions.  
> because of something, that was just not meant to be.  
> with tears in the eyes.  
> abandoned, alone, alienated  
> with no family. Even though, I had been by a chance found by one.  
> despite of the fact most of the people didn't want me to.  
> despite the fact I didn't want it, either.

If you really think about it you could say that yes, I lived a happy life. I had a chance to grow, to smile and to love; I grew high - so high in fact, that neither of my brothers could reach; I smiled so much, my friends smiled too, with a silent promise of a better day; I loved so hard, with so much fire, I did not even notice when I started to burn...

I lived a happy life.  
How many people get to lead a nation, build a nation, safe, safe place for their son, a child so precious, kept sound in walls rising high? How many of them can than watch this child grow into a man tall and strong? How many of them watch their sons grow smart, with nerves stone cold and burning hearts and burning desire - to get better, be better, make the world yet better - and burning flags and burning bridges and ...  
How many people get to die the way they planned to?

I lived a happy life, really.  
When with friends I heard music played from a disc, sung straight from the heart, vibrating through gasps of booming laughter. Without them, I heard music - in swaying grass, swaying trees, chirping birds, my own beating heart and breath and footsteps and in booming waves on the shore, the wind... the call of wind.

When alone I played music, happy - I played music, sad - played to feel better. I played for my friends, enemies, with my friends, and maybe -  
Maybe I have been played with.  
But that doesn't change: I lived. A happy. Life.

Yes, I lived a good life.  
But the walls grew so tall they threw shade over a place that we've worked so hard on, so tall you could fall, and fall, and fall... so tall they crumbled under own weight (or was it the weight of our sins?)  
The smiles got so wide, they were almost scary. Almost crooked. Almost as if painted on.  
And the love? Well, the love  
In the end  
Did not help us at all.

I lived a happy life,  
and then I slipped.  
I stood tall and then crumbled, just like the walls. Just like them I fell.  
And I fell so deep  
None of my brothers could reach...  
I remember this feeling, it hurt, it burned so much I almost didn't even blink when a thin, thin knot caught fire solely of my pain.  
I was always a bit of a poet.  
I knew, of course I always knew that if I went down I was going down loud, beautiful.  
I didn't know it would be this loud.  
This terrifying.  
This bloody  
this empty  
this rocky this harsh  
thishardtobreathethisbrightithurtswhyisitsoloudandbright

This beautiful...

I died:  
> Solely because sometimes people can't handle the consequences of their actions.  
> because of something that was just not meant to be.  
> with tears in the eyes.  
> abandoned, alone, alienated  
> with no family, even though I had been once, by a chance, found by one.  
> despite of the fact, most of the people didn't want me to.

Despite the fact I didn't want it, either.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, tell me, please, what do you make of it/how you like it/understand. I crave comments and reader interaction.  
> Stay hydrated<3


End file.
